Firefly Fics
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: A collection of short chappy stories that I can't be bothered to put into big stories until I get some feedback. Mainly InuKag SesKagu some KogAyu and mixed for the others. The more feedback I get for one story the more I'll consider writing it out fully.
1. Authors note VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

**My Firefly Fics.**

It's called a document of Firefly fics. My firefly fics are the story inspirations that I can't turn into stories or need some major support for.

All in all, I'll post up any random story idea from the fanfic that I have put this in.

I will be doing some in series, like Hellfire part 1, 2, 3, no more than threes or fours I'd think. But the more reviews and idea's I get for a firefly the more I'll consider writing them out fully.

This is where you can offer ideas to fill in the blanks because a few of these will have writers block around them, that's why I haven't written out a few of them.

Also (Very important!) _**if you want to use an idea of mine for your own fanfics ASK me if you can use them!**_ If not and If I find you I'll be Very angry and report you for plagiarism! (You can go to jail for that you know…)

**And you must also message me with a link to your fiction so that I can see what my little firefly fics have inspired.**

Thank you very much.

Love from

Wordy


	2. Wind Magician I

**Hello all. This is a Kagura and Sesshomaru firefly fic.**

**I have used the idea of Kaido Kid from Detetive Conan (Case Closed) and his habbit of stealing things for fun and often returning them. So Kagura is my version of that Theif and Naraku is the detective who always tries to catch her but fails. Sesshomaru and Kanna are added in so I'm not making a crossover.**

**I want people to tell me if I should bother writing out as a full fanfic, because if not it'll just remain as it is, a little peek into this world.**

**I've been told to do more KaguraXSesshomaru stories so tell me if this is another good one.**

**Ja Ne everyone**

**Wordy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wind Magician. I<span>**

The hall where a priceless diamond stood was deserted. The museum had closed a long time ago, the others neighbouring stands holding some of the less valued pieces; the main jewel alone could have bankrupt China! It was under tight security and constant CCTV, yet at that moment the security guards were snoring under the influence of knock-out gas.

There was a slight scraping then a woman dropped from the ceiling, from the air vent to be exact. She landed on one knee, the impact absorbed and leaving no sound in her wake. The woman rose with a queenly air, she had a long black cape, a dancers top filled with black stones and jewels that sparkled but weren't valuable, it only covered her ribcage. She had black trousers that were tight and showed every curve and indent, they were almost painted on her sexy frame.

She had a black hat on, a small lady like hat with a single black rose and a fishnet veil that covered her face, not completely but unless you were before her you'd be unable to make out any of her features, like those eyes that shone like rubies and was a vivid as blood. Her lips matched her eyes, full and perfect, her hair was in a bun with a few jewelled pins keeping it in place.

She had heals on that were almost stilettos but they were boot like and had a few buckles on them. She surveyed the room around her with a regal air and then walked up to the display.

The clip on ear communicator crackled slightly and a voice sounded to the woman. "_This is not the time to be admiring the thing, Kagura! Just nab it and get out of there!_"

The woman, Kagura as she was called by the person on the other end of the line, smiled sensually, low and calm with a smokescreen of lust hidden in the corner of her mouth. "I'll admire my _prize_ as much as I wish, Kanna… how's the CCTV? Do I look good?"

Kanna snorted at the other end of the phone. She was surrounded by computers with her genius ability to hack and create havoc with only a few key strokes she was the perfect ally in this scheme the two sisters did. "_Stop being vain, it's got you alright, centre stage_" her small annoyed voice answered her.

Kagura smirked again. "Good" she reached out to the display, her leather black gloved hands caressing the glass as she brought her chest up close to the prize jewel's case. "Ah… the Eye of Atlantics… it's even more beautiful in person" she licked her lips. "And it's all mine" she reached into her cloak and pulled out a knife. "Are the alarms off?"

Kanna paused for a moment, some frantic typing in the background. "_It's off, now hurry up! The police will sure be on their way!_"

Kagura chuckled lowly and cut a hand hole in the glass. "That's what I'm counting on… an entire _army _of police force to come and get me… it'll be too easy to escape them. You know me sis, I never get caught"

Kanna laughed on the other end with more typing being heard as Kagura pulled out the jewel as big as both her hands and with wave like patterns and a structure of a city in the icy blue centre. "_Oh I know _that_! It's just that you love giving me a heart attack… think _he'll_ be coming too?_"

Kagura froze then growled lowly as she packed the jewel away lovingly. "That's not any of your concern" she said smoothly.

Kanna giggled. "_It's not secret that you like him_" her voice lilled tauntingly.

Kagura growled again "Business is what we are doing right now so focus, pleasure is for another time, get back on mission, where are the police?"

"_You can't expect me to believe you don't have the hots for him! France alone practically-_" Her sister snarled and Kanna shut up "_The police are entering the dinosaur exhibit, you have just over forty six seconds_"

Kagura grunted and finished packing away the jewel before standing. Just as the police made their entrance.

Their lights shone on her and guns of plenty were aimed at her relaxed form. Kagura watched as they got into position and prepared to fire. Kanna squeaked "_Get out of there!_" she panicked.

Kagura only smirked, her jewel in a handbag like bag. "My… _dear_ police officers" she began, strolling towards them slowly, sexily rolling her hips and eyeing up the men before her like a panther on the prowl. "You know as well as I that those guns are an empty threat in a place like this" her arms rose as she indicated to the entire room. She chuckled at the lost expression of the chief, an old arch nemesis called Naraku. "One bullet…" she held up a finger and paused as she eyed up more of them, making sure they were all listening, all eyes on her.

"One, little bullet… is all it could take to ruin anything in this room" she looked at a gold sphinx that was slightly to the left. "That is worth more than you're entire police department… I'd _hate_… to see it damaged… wouldn't you, chief?"

Everything was silent. Kanna gasped "_Brillaint Kagura! Their hands are tied and you didn't even use your powers! Hell you didn't even bring out the rope!_"

Kagura chuckled and pretended to lick her lips while she spoke out of the corner of her mouth "I told you I'd tie them without using my hands… Now, officers… would you be so kind as to let me pass?"

The entire guard stiffened. Naraku looking like he was about to burst a blood vessel "You've got to be joking" he spluttered.

Kagura looked him dead in the eye. Her red ones making him cringe backwards, the look was a dagger flying at him dead on. Kagura growled slightly and walked forwards until she was only a meter away from the sweating police officer. "I can assure you, _sir_. I am in every way serious… unless you feel like becoming my wall ornament-" her fan of stainless sharper than sharp steel was snapped open and placed again his throat. "-I suggest you step aside…"

The stalemate lasted exactly five seconds before the chief backed down. He lowered his gun and let the woman push him aside. "Good boy" she told him before casually strolling down the hall, keeping herself in front of priceless objects so there wasn't a prayer of gunfire.

Kanna let out a breath down the phone "_That was closer than I'd ever like to see you to arrest_"

Kagura nodded, only then letting her slight fear become known, she had a line of sweat trickling down her neck as she stood the police down back then, her confidence was amazing to watch. She sighed out in relief as she thought of what could have happened if they had fired as soon as they saw her and whispered "Any other attack forces ahead?"

Kanna paused and sighed "_Afraid so. Take a left, there's only nine of them that way, and the escape rout in directly above you_"

Kagura nodded again "Got it" she turned left at the end of the hall, her cape bellowing to make her look like some sort of elegant velvet bat. Kagura braced herself then the men jumped out at her again. She waved her fan and sent three flying backwards then pulled out a deck of cards and sent them flying in a gamblers stream into the face of another. _They only have tazers, the idiots._ She thought as she exploded the end of a plastic wand into the face of the fifth, the flowers holding sleeping gas that knocked him out cold.

Kanna was panting on the end of their phone earring. "_Keep heading towards the centre of the room, the escape will be above you_"

"Got it" Kagura saw a tazer aimed at her chest and twisted so he cape wrapped around her, gasping at her carelessness.

The tazer shot through the air into the spot the cape was, the cape fell to the ground and the man smirked, _I actually got the Wind Magician!_ Then he spluttered as the cape rested on the ground with nothing underneath it.

He picked up the blanket and blinked "She was right in front of me! How'd she do it?" he raged. A loud smacking sound was heard as the guard was hit over the head.

Kagura looked at the unconscious guard and picked up her cloak, forced to pull her disappearing act to escape that conflict, she wasn't too upset but she was annoyed to say the least. "A magician never reveals her secrets" she growled as she saw the hole in her cape. "I liked that one" she complained, pulling his tazer out of his hands and walking off with it.

Kanna gulped "_A little brutal wasn't it?_" she squeaked.

Kagura grunted "My best cape" she said shortly, hoisting her handbag over her shoulder and then pulling on her cape again before pulling out a rope and using it to lasso the air vent and then did it again so it was climbable.

The police force entered the room sixty seconds later and saw the rope hanging from the vent. "You three climb it!" ordered Naraku, the police chief; he wanted the Wind Magician in chains and handcuffs more than anyone else. "The rest of us to the roof, we'll cut her off!" the men ran off and the room was quiet once again.

After twenty seconds of stillness Kagura walked out of the shadows and chuckled "Idiots. I'd never do something so obvious" she turned and walked towards the other end of the museum and climbed the steps to the roof. The other side to where the police would be.

She sighed as the night air and half moon caressed her skin like a lover. She opened her arms and welcomed the embrace of the night, her element next to air and magic. "My what a good night, I make fun of Naraku, I steal a priceless jewel and now I make my next mysterious escape… what more could a girl want?"

There was a sharp click and a cold barrel of a gun was placed under her chin, an arm around her waist and her back against a hard chest, the owner of that gun had been waiting there all along.

Kagura froze then relaxed "I didn't see you amongst the troops… so I should have known you'd be here… Detective Sesshomaru" she purred, turning her head to see the man who had guessed her every move right yet again.

The detective in question was calm, he had long silver hair with gold eyes that burned like gems, Kagura's lust for that type of jewel burned inside her. His face was elegant, pale and emotionless at the moment, his arms had red stripes at the wrists and some more on his forearms, not that you could see them at the moment. He was tall and strong, his clothing was smart as normal, dark trousers, white shirt, and a black jacket on over that, it was half unbuttoned.

_Smooth and sexy…_ Kagura thought as the silver gun made her turn her head back away from him.

"I've always been one step ahead of you, Wind Magician" he replied by her ear, half making her shiver at their closeness.

Kagura put her hands on her hips and laughed lowly. "What about that time in Italy? Then again in Brazil, Tokyo, London, Russia, Ohio and then my most valued one in France…" the man stiffened and the woman chuckled again "I'm surprised you keep holding a grudge, you were quite tipsy. What's wrong? Did your wife find out?" she stepped out of his arms and away from the gun, to turn and face him at a comfortable talking distance.

Sesshomaru was scowling "You kissed me" he said flatly. "Nothing more or less, never mind the wine we both had at the negotiation table" Plus he didn't have a wife.

Kagura laughed, quite an accomplishment as she was still faced with a gun, the thing was aimed at her heart and one bad move and she'd be dead or worse, found out. Yet she laughed as it was a fond memory "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it… I was half inclined to not take the money you were offering me, that _kiss_… was more than all the gold of China"

Sesshomaru snarled acidly "You will not talk about that!"

Kagura held up her hands "Fine, fine. I could tell you were enjoying it though… so was I…" she seductively licked her lips and held up the jewel she had stolen. "Is this what you want?"

Sesshomaru nodded and lowered the gun fractionally. "I'll be having it back, now"

Kagura smirked "Not free, I don't let my prizes go free without payment"

Sesshomaru knew that if he argued she'd run off into the night and vanish into the shadows and the jewel would never be heard from again. "What do you want? Money?"

Kagura thought for a moment then said "How about a replay of France?" she took a step forwards. "That single second was worth the entire trip…"

Sesshomaru bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself agreeing. Because, despite his emotionless mask and his apparent hatred of the Wind Magician before him, he was developing a dark fascination with the wind demon. Yes, he knew she was a demon, as was he and lots of others, she was strong, beautiful, a predator, sexy and extremely slippery. Always popping up where you least expected her, she even left the occasional note saying where she would attack next, all these were games for her.

Sesshomaru lowered the gun, secretly looking forwards to this, and offered a hand. Kagura took it and allowed him to pull her in close flush against him. "Blow my mind…" Kagura whispered before he lowered his lips to hers.

The kiss was low and slow but getting hotter, Kagura wound her arms around his neck and stood on her toes. Sesshomaru dropped the gun and held her back, gently but firmly, enjoying more than he would admit the taste of this demoness's mouth and lips. Kagura moaned slightly and let him take control. Sesshomaru pulled back when they were both gasping.

Kagura's eyes were shining red with passion. She waited until he breathing was calmer then said "I'll be letting my prize go then…" she dropped the bag gently and then stepped back, up onto the balcony and overlooked the city. It was truly beautiful at night.

Sesshomaru watched her admire the city, secretly he was admiring her, she wasn't going to move. He picked up the bag and pulled out the jewel, it was intact and perfect. "I don't understand; why did you let this go so easily?"

Kagura chuckled but didn't answer. "Put the jewel down, you don't want it to take damage"

Sesshomaru heard the men running through the museum, no doubt realising that the Wind Magician hadn't taken to the vents and were searching the entire building. Sesshomaru put the jewel on the ground, inside its bag and stood up to see himself staring down a gun.

Kagura stood opposite him with a smirk "Thank me later" and fired.

Sesshomaru yelled involuntarily and then blacked out as the tazer shot him in the shoulder.

He came to about a minuet later, his men patching his burn up.

Naraku was glaring at him, he'd let her escape again. And Sesshomaru had once again been right about the Wind Magician's every move.

Sesshomaru got up then realised why the woman had to shoot him. If she hadn't he would have been forced to admit that he'd let her go so would have been forced out of his career, she wouldn't let him arrest her and there was always the chance one of his men, or worse Naraku, would assume that they were in a conspiracy and were working together.

Sesshomaru looked out at the night then Naraku laughed, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him and Naraku offered him a mirror. "I think you have a fan"

Sesshomaru looked into the mirror and saw a lipstick mark on his cheek, perfect lips and the exact shade as the mysterious woman he'd become fascinated with. He smirked at the goodbye note, in the form of a lipstick kiss on his cheek, and then left with the other men. His saviour of the Eye of Atlantics would make him a hero in this town…

Not too far away someone perched on a building railing and watched the procession of frustrated policemen leaving. She had eyes for the silver haired demon amongst the morons.

Kagura's earpiece clicked and Kanna was back online. "_Now I'm confused, Kagura. Why did you let the prize go so easily? That jewel was worth a fortune!_"

Kagura smirked, waiting until the place was deserted, silent as the night. "My sweet little sister…" she jumped and landed on the ground gently, pulling out a change of clothes, she was in a yellow summer dress now, not a hint of the dark woman she was inside. "Whoever said… that the _jewel_ was the prize?"

Kanna's spluttering was cut off as Kagura put the phone in her bag.

Kagura walked along the silent road, heading towards the train station, her contacts making her eyes irritated, they were now an innocent looking honey brown. The master of disguise entered the station and boarded the train, spotting her silver and gold prize in the next cart along, with the other officers.

Kagura's eyes were glued to his form, her hand rose and she pressed against her own lips as she remembered the heavenly contact. _You're right Kanna,_ that_ prize was worth a fortune…_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't need to tell you that she knew all that was going to happen from the start. She did all that to have a hot make out session with her sexy detective. Kanna was clearly shocked, I know she's a little OC but I needed her like that and I didn't want to use Rin or anyone else at that moment.<strong>

**What do you think?**

**R&R**


	3. Wind Magician II

**Hello!**

** This is part two of the pervious. They are not directly after each other, they are like two events in the same story but there will be some 'filler' chapters in between if I was bothered to write this out fully. It's a good story, it made me laugh when I pictured Kagura flirting with Sesshomaru on a rooftop when she was ment to be escaping.**

**No Sessy in this chappy! Sorry! (Not)**

**Enjoy, tell me what you think!**

**Love Wordy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wind Magician. II<strong>

"Hear me! All of you! I shall remove the tower from the sky! At the minuet of midnight that building, our monument, will vanish! The sixty second absence will create havoc amongst those atop the Acer horn hill…" with a wink of a red eye the television bill boards and on every screen internet connected in Tokyo displayed her message to the country.

Naraku glared as the woman vanished. He turned on his officers "Get the force ready! Go to that hill!"

Kanna watched her screens, five to be exact, with an old amazement that never failed to make her blink, purely astonished. "You've done it again Kagura… they're falling right into your trap" Kanna was forever going to be baffled by how her older sister easily and so slyly manipulated her enemies and chess pieces into play.

She leaned back and watched the police run to the positions Kagura knew they'd take up, to the exact place she'd mentioned and she was going to do exactly as she had planned now the stage was set for her most stunning feat yet "You've done it again" she repeated softly, soft and small hands on keys, waiting to play her part in removing a landmark.

Kagura stood under a tree, sipping a coffee. She had another wondrous disguise on. She was in a pencil skirt, a white blouse, a lose black tie with a purple flower on it and stiletto heals. She had thinly rimmed glasses, a small hat and a black wig in the shape of a bun. She held a book before her face and appeared the teacher/secretary she was aiming for she had appeared before Kanna and the girl had admitted she wouldn't have recognised her in a crowd.

Kagura had a mirror in her book. She saw where the police were lurking and where they patrolled, what weapons they had. Tazers again, some real guns but they were stun guns. _Can't they get serious for a single moment?_ She thought in disgust.

Kanna's voice sounded from the little chip in her ear. "_Quite a turn out, who knew you had so many fans?_"

Kagura nodded slightly, knowing there was the chance someone was looking her way. "Yes. That stunt you pulled off really got their attention, didn't it?"

Kanna snickered, she had hacked every screen in a public area and had played the recorded message to them all. The Wind Magician's face had been plastered all over the news and all over the populated city. "_Just a little. You know how to draw a crowd… but how are you going to make an entire building vanish? I know it's only for a minuet but…_"

Kagura nodded and closed her book, packing her things away and dropping her coffee in a bin before mingling with the crowd. "It's my present to you, I can't spoil the surprise. Tell me where I should head to find a place to change and to sneak up the east side of the tower"

Kanna checked the place from every angle while Kagura chatted idly with an over interested male. She shook him off by 'accidently' breaking the high heal of her shoe. She 'embarrassedly' bailed and went into the public bathroom Kanna told her to go.

Kagura wrinkled her nose "Uh! They can't afford a better cleaning crew? There are cockroaches in the sink for heavens sake!"

Kanna laughed "_That's why no one will turn up there. Change and use the back window in the second cubical to get out. I have a nice view of the bathroom from this camera… the security must be really pervy. It's going off line, pretend to be fixing that shoe!_"

Kagura acted out the flustered civilian with a broken stiletto and then got the countdown from Kanna. "_Camera off line in fifteen seconds, now run a hand over your hair and pull out the spare shoe from your bag then boost your confidence by looking in the mirror and then head towards the exit_"

Kagura played her character like a pro. As if she did this everyday. The camera went static and Kanna told her to change.

Kagura was practiced at the art of quick change and was finished in about forty seconds, yet she paused another thirty to put on her makeup, the red lips was essential to her character, red lips for blood, lust, love and seduction. She posed then climbed out of the window and dropped to the ground outside.

"How's the security now?"

"_All clear to move in. Stay in the shade though, I don't trust the crowd to remain silent if they see you, sis_" Kanna's worry was clear, she was talking faster in excitement too, her sister had never done something so huge!

Kagura eyed the excited crowd, only twenty minuets until the building would vanish at midnight. "Me neither… I'm going in" relying on demon speeds she darted into trees and behind stands, people felt a shift in the breeze and the excitement reached a pitch. Kagura burst from the trees and scaled the black stone wall. A trick easily pulled off by people other than Spiderman. You just had to know the trick, the little knack that let you climb walls with bare hands, or gloved in Kagura's circumstance.

Kagura held the railing and gymnastically handstanded over onto the other side. _Good, I haven't been spotted yet_, she thought sharply then heard people coming. She pulled the vent from the wall and scrambled inside, backwards so she could see who was coming, and so it was easier to escape.

"The police barrier is up, the people can't get within fifty feet of the tower, sir" a rookie reported, he had spiky hair and his tie was askew.

Naraku appeared in Kagura's vision. "Good, I don't' want any interference. All cameras are up?"

The rookie nodded "Yes sir, but a few went static for a few seconds, they're all run on one system, it's normal for one or two to mess up now and again"

Naraku snorted as he marched on. "Yes. But tonight of all nights?" he pulled at his hair and kept marching. On his round of the tower no doubt, he wanted that witch in chains. He wanted to be the one who would catch her. Sesshomaru had been ordered to keep out of this one, but Naraku knew that the bastard would be watching closely from his home TV. _Watching for my mistakes,_ Naraku thought angrily. Then stomped around the corner, he was the only one with a real gun…

Kagura counted to ten and slithered out of her hiding place. Falling and landing as gracefully as a snake slipping into water. She listened the stood before she looked up at the tower's peak. "About thirty meters from here right?" she asked Kanna lowly. Planning on getting to the top. There wasn't much time left and Midnight was a deadline that was absolute.

Kanna sighed "_Twenty nine point two really, but yeah, thirty about, you're grapple won't reach. You can climb up the front wall, but you'll be on full display for everyone…_" Kanna was worried, the clock was ticking, but Kagura hadn't failed yet.

Kagura weighted her options for a moment then said "I need to make my entrance now. Let's vanish a building. How long till Midnight?"

Kanna checked the clock on her wall "_Six minuets by the clock at home, get your game face on. And make me proud!_"

Kagura smiled "For you sis" She reached up and turned off the phone clip, knowing from no on she was on her own. Then she turned the corner and jumped, her wind magic propelling herself through the air and landing her in front of one of the lights that lit up the tower. There was a brief pause before someone in the crowd shouted "It's the Wind Magician!" then the entire place was filled with cheers.

Kagura stood up slowly and let the light roam her figure, the cape she wore fanned out behind her like some sort of mysterious wings, making her look imposing, her hat and veil keeping her features unreadable. But her lips were twitching as she tried not to smile.

Police jumped to attention and aimed guns at her.

Kagura laughed, her voice clear and the crowd falling silent to hear her. Kagura pulled out a marble and smashed it on the ground, the smoke obscuring her for a moment then she was gone. Everyone gasped and complained but then her voice rang out again, from the phones and radio's that everyone held, Kanna hacking away at everything to create the wondrous effect like they had rehearsed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls… tonight, for your pleasure and for your astonishment I will be attempting my most amazing feat yet…" her seductive and cat like voice declared from everywhere. "If you could all kindly direct your gazes to the top of the tower…" everyone looked up as one and police lights were trained on the spot indicated. She stood against a sky of starts, her face white in the harsh light of the searchlights, her red eyes absorbing every face below her and no doubt on television too.

_Tonight I perform before millions._

Kagura felt the tiniest fluttering of nerves but her plan was set and she would not back down now. She couldn't stop her own show. Her pose was confident as she had a hand on her hip and was balancing on one pointed toe on the very tip of this tower. Her head was held high and her breathing calm, she tapped a wand on the tip of the tower as the first of a gong, the sounding of the Midnight countdown had begun!

"…You will see the tower vanish before your very eyes! Keep a sharp watch! Try not to blink…" she raised her arms dramatically.

"Wind Magician!" Naraku bellowed from right below her. He was grinning and he had aimed a real gun at her "You have no where left to run!"

Kagura barely blinked "Except into time and space!" she picked up the edge of her cloak and bowed to the audience then raised her wand of silver and black with a diamond at the tip, the tip flaring every colour at once, rays of light going everywhere, into Naraku's eyes especially.

_Gong!_

It was Midnight!

"Behold!"

The audience gasped as the wand brightened until you couldn't look at it then it vanished. As soon as the lights had gone everyone looked at the tower…

But there was no tower…

Everyone shouted and cheered and gasped in amazement. It was gone! You could see the other side of the city! It was gone!

Naraku looked around but the scenery had gone black, only the ever changing light from Kagura's wand illuminated the black space they were in with the vanished tower. He spluttered as stars and moons and galaxies passed around them, coming from hidden projectors deigned to disorientate. "Where the fuck are we?" he yelled.

Kagura smirked "We are in the place vanished objects go. A state of mind called elsewhere" she love talking in riddles, they got Naraku more mad and messed up. He aimed his gun at her but she shook her head slowly "How can I return us to our world if I'm dead?" She smirked at his hesitance and turned off the light of her wand and shouted "The sixty seconds will be up soon, if you value your sight close your eyes!"

The crowd sucked in a breath as one as the Wind Magician appeared, seeming out of no where, light surrounding her and then she just hovered where the tower once was. "My feat is now a victory! Now I return your tower to you transformed!"

She pulled out her black feather and flew up, holding the edge of something. She flew upwards as the crowd shouted her name and cheered her as the best magician in the world. Kagura flew to the stars and then pulled hard on the canvas, the huge canvas that was large enough to cover the entire tower.

The projectors in the trees turned themselves off as the minuet ended and everyone saw the amazing trick. Kagura jumped from her feather, it returning to her hat as an ornament, and pulled the canvas behind her like a curtain. "Now to pull the curtain on this night!" she declared and landed on the floor, the tower was lit up better than before, Kagura has put better lights and more colours in those lights to thank the tower for letting her vanish it, and so her imprint will never be forgotten. It was like a Christmas tree they shone and sparkled and looked so dazzling any police men on the tower who were foolish enough not to close their eyes were blinded.

The police on the ground charged at her but the heavy canvas suddenly dropped from behind her and flattened them to the ground. Kagura bowed to her worshiping audience and grinned "And for my next trick; I shall disappear into the crowd, you'll never know which innocent civilian is the witch in disguise"

Everyone looked around at each other and when the first of them looked back the woman was gone!

Kagura peered around, in her sectary disguise again, and eyed up the people closest to her in suspicion. The police got out of their trap, eventually and people began to trickle home with the incredible show over. Kagura hung around for another fifteen minuets before leaving, not wanting to raise suspicion for herself.

_The first to leave is the one who wants to get away. I want to savour my glory._ Kagura pulled out a cell phone, the ear piece was in her bag, and called her sister. Kanna answered on the second ring. "Hello? Kimono dress emporium"

Kagura smiled "It's me sis"

Kanna gasped "Kagura! That was Amazing! It was really gone! Then the canvas, oh, and the police! Then the lights and you just vanished! My gods you were Fantastic!"

Kagura smiled and blushed at the excited praise she got from the younger teen. "Thank you. Did you enjoy your present?"

Kanna gasped "I _loved_ it! It's the best ever! You vanished an entire _tower_ for me, in front of millions, you're all over the television and will be on the news too"

Kagura smiled, her contacts were itching. "I'm coming home now. Could you get a hot chocolate ready for me? I need some sugar after than, three lumps and make it brown sugar, I was shaking in my boots"

Kanna made a noise of surprise "Really? But you looked so confident"

Kagura laughed lightly as the waved down a taxi, mentally wincing at the old man who was eyeing her up. "I'm sure I did, sweetie, but you only see what's on the screen. I was doing something incredible with over a million people watching my every move, that's a little stressing you know" she stepped into the hot cabin and at once rolled down a window to breathe. "To Jun road please" she ordered the driver, changing her voice to quiet and reserved.

The cabbie nodded and pulled away. Kagura turned her attention back to the phone. "Sorry, sweetie, you were saying?"

Kanna giggled "_You're voice is funny. Is someone there?_"

Kagura looked out of a window "I'm in a taxi, talking like I normally do isn't permitted in company"

Kanna sighed, she knew that because her sister lived such a dangerous lifestyle that she had to be a good actress, she had fooled Kanna often enough with her disguises, once even passing off as their mother! So voice changes were key. "_I was saying it's a shame _he_ wasn't there to see you perform. I'm sure he was watching, but it's always better in the flesh_"

Kagura sighed and rubbed at a contact gently, making sure it looked like she was scratching her eyelid. "I'm disappointed too… I'll have to make it up for next time… It's going to be a long ride, sweetie. Get ready for bed, have you done your homework?"

Kanna giggled "_Yes, I have. I did it as soon as they set it, I done it in class it was so easy! –yawn- I'm getting ready now. Be home soon_"

Kagura nodded, and said "Good girl, see you soon, love you"

"Love you too" and then the dial tone.

Kagura put the phone in her bag and leaned more towards the window, pushing her glasses up her nose as they slipped down. The night rolled by as it normally would, keeping pace. _I wonder if he was watching me?_

Kagura's insides warmed and burned at the thought of her private detective stalker. She shifted against the worn leather and arranged her legs so she was more comfortable for the trip. _Sesshomaru… I'm not going to stop, you know that, but what you don't know is that I do it so we can meet._ The demoness pouted sadly _I'd never impress you if you met the daytime me. I'll keep appearing before you._

Her lips curved into a seductive smile. _I'm not letting any other female have you. My prize._

* * *

><p><strong>Kagura sure is possesive. If you hadn't already guessed Kanna and her design and make dresses and kimono's for posh women. Some men too.<strong>

**Kagura's not very confident in her daytime 'skin' so makes her escapes at night sometimes when she goes to steal and randsome a jewel or just to pull a stunt like this!**

**An entire tower! Once again inspired by Case Closed Phantom Thief: Kid!**

***Bows* With that over with, I'm going back to my wiring board to get other firefly fic's out of my head to I can focus on the main stories I'm planning.**

**Ja Ne**

**Wordy!**


End file.
